Something I've never felt
by dangel777
Summary: Izaya feels something different. What it'll be? Go find out! ;D   pLz Review!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspirated by the people who start behaving unusual when they start to fall in love! 3

Hope you enjoy it!

Plz review! ^_^

**Something I've never felt...**

_IzayaXOc_

"Yea this is me, am Jezz Rogers but people call me Jezz. I'm going to stay at Ikeburuko for a month...or maybe less... I want a new life so that's why am heading there but, by train it's kinda boring..."

"Now Ikeburuko" the speaker lady said.

"finally".

The door opens, and Jezz took her luggage and her guitar and stepped outside. Looking everywhere. "It looks normal..."

She took out a paper with an address while walking towards the exit of the station.

Things in Ikeburuko has been really chill, kinda boring. The same people, the same conflicts. Even Izaya got bored of everything, He now had a new hobbie...yeah... hobbie.

Usually he would search for a suicide companion just to get money and see their reaction or step on someone else's cell phone, but now he has been going far enough. He would date any girl and play with her feelings and at the end leave her. This was his new hobbie. He enjoyed it.

Until that day...

He was hitting on 2 girls near the exit of the station...

"Come on, don't be silly just come with me"

"hihi noo" the girl said with a giggle.

In this little "love fight" he looked at his right and saw Jezz.

In just a second, only a glimpse of her he felt something...something new for him.

Jezz looked once again at the paper, she was feeling kinda lost but calmed, it was a new experience for her. She walked, and saw a group os strangers with a van.

"Maybe I could get directions from them." and she walked towards the van.

"Umm excuse me but can you guys help me with this direction?" She said.

"Let me see..." Erika took the paper from her hand.

"nee? Togusa-san can why give a ride to our friend here?" Erika said.

"...Mmm...ok" Togusa said thinking about it over and over.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jezz"

"I'm Erika Karisawa, he's Yumachi, the driver is Togusa and the other one is Dotachin"

"Don't call me like that! I'm Kadota"

"ok let's go" Togusa said. And started the engine of the van.

Izaya was observing all this. "Eeh? new people...it'll be fun" Then he took of following the van because he wanted to know about her.

"So, you like manga?" Jezz said trying to have a conversation

"Yea we actually love it" Yumasaki and Erika said.

"Here you go, this is the place, have fun here, If you need something don't doubt to call us." Togusa said.

"Bye guys and thanks". Now Jezz was heading to an apartment. She walked up the stair until the 5th floor.

"I'm finally here...". She opened the door and enter. She lelft her luggage in the living room and walked straight to the room.

Izaya was watching all this from the rooftop beside that apartment...

"Maybe tomorrow it'll be fun" He smiled...


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I've never felt...**

*I do not own Izaya or Durarara or any other character in Durarara.

*I only own my oc

*enjoy! and please review! ^-^

"Ehh? morning already?" Jezz said while opening her eyes. She looked at the sky from out the window. "What a beautiful day!. I'll go for a walk to know this town and new people."

She got out from the apartment and started walking and walking. As she walked looking everywhere, admiring the town and people she bumped with someone.

"Eh? I'm sorry!"

Izaya turned to face her. And smiled to her. "No worries. New in town?" He asked trying to get a conversation.

"Yea, am just walking around admiring the town. It's really beautiful and alive." Jezz said.

"I know some places that maybe you would like. Do you want me to show you?" Izaya asked her.

"Sure." She replied to him with a little bit of ecxitement in her voice.

They both started walking around town. He was showing her almost everything about Ikebukuro. The hours passed, it was night alredy when he stopped at a crowded street.

"Here you have everything, bookstores, parks, restaurants, and more. Hope you liked the town." Izaya said to her.

"It's a really beautiful town. I like it a lot. And thanks for everything today. You've been really nice but what's your name?" She said, because she had a great time, and knew a lot of things and they talked almost about everything and they spent a whole day together like if they knew each other. But the only thing she didn't know was his name.

He smiled at her. " Nice to meet you, I'm Orihara..." "IIZAAYAA-KUNN" Shizuo said. Shizuo was walking when he saw Izaya and without a second thought he yelled and interrupted Izaya.

"Oh Shizu-chan. Long time no see." He said with smirk.

"I've been in peace since I haven't seen Your face until now." Shizuo said while walking towards the other two.

Jezz was standing behind Izaya while watching Izaya and Shizuo fight.

"Now will be the day of your death." Shizuo said while taking a soda machine and throwing it at Izaya.

"Not today Shizu-chan" He said, rapidly hugging the girl and moving fast so the machine wouldn't harm him or her.

"Wait for me." Izaya said while leaving the girl behind.

He went back with Shizuo to fight. The fight started and Jezz was watching, amazed by the stregnth of Shizuo and the ability of Izaya using his blade. While watching this she got a little afraid of the fight. They were fighting carelessly and people started to sorround them.

Until Simon showed up. He got in the middle of the fight and tried to hold Shizuo.

"Fighting is bad." Simon said.

"Get out of the way Simon." Shizuo yelled at Simon. "Try to calm down, Shizuo, leave Izaya to me." Simon told Shizuo. Shizuo stood there for a intance but then he turned around and left.

After Shizuo left all the people watching also left. Then Izaya started walking towards Jezz with the company of Simon.

"Izaya behave yourself. Don't make fights like this. You could've hurt someone." Simon said to him.

"It won't happen again if Shizu-chan don't provoke me." Izaya replied.

"Are you ok, Izaya?" Jezz asked kinda worried.

Then Izaya hugged her. He just felt like doing so. And then he asnwered her. "Yes, I'm ok." And freed her from the hug.

Simon smiled when he saw that scene. He has never seen Izaya doing something like that. But Simon needed to go to the restaurant. "I hope you're serious this time Izaya-kun nad come visit me at the sushi shop and buy, it's cheap." He said in russian to Izaya and left.

"Ok Simon." He replied.

Jezz was quite surprised about what Izaya did earlier. She never expected that.

"Shall we get going?" Izaya asked her.

"Ok" She answered.

They started walking towards a park. Then they stopped at a bench in the crowded park. While walking and talking Izaya and Jezz bumped with Mikado, Kida and Anri.

"Masaomi Kida, Ryugamine Mikado. I present you Jezz, she's here visiting."

"Nice to meet you wondnerfull lady. I'm Kida Masaomi." Kida got on one knee and took her hand and kissed it." We can be together for the rest of our lives. " He said to her with a big smile.

"Kida-kun..." Mikado said when noticing Izaya's expression while watching Kida.

"eh?...*looks at Mikado* Now the boy wants to speak to you. *pushes Mikado towards her*.

"eeh...nice to meet you" Mikado said really nervous.

"Hey, are you ok hanging around with these 2 perverts?" Jezz asked at Anri.

Anri looked up at her and smiled. "Yes."

"Nice to meet you all. But I better go. See ya later." Izaya said while walking away from them.

"Don't forget to call me!" Kida yelled to Jezz.

The three kids also walked away.

"Still liking the town?" Izaya asked her.

"Sure, but you almost got killed silly." She said.

Izaya smiled at her. "Get used to it, Jezz-chan."

"oh God." Jezz replied. They were walking until they arrived at Jezz apartment. Then he tooked out a paper and give it to her.

"Feel free to call me anytime. Good night. See ya tomorrow Jezz-chan."

"...thanks, I guess. Thanks for today. Good night." She said in return.

Then he kissed her cheek and took off.

"_stupid..." _She thought to herself.

She got in the apartment. And went straight to bed.

"What a day. I met new people and the town. But... Izaya is kinda weird in some way. But if it wasn't for me the soda machine would've killed me..."

Then she turned off the light and fell asleep.

Izaya was walking to his apartment but was deeply thinking about her. And the day they had. Maybe it was destiny that made her to bump with him when He really wanted to know her since the last night. It was definitely a pleasant day with her.

"I've been with many girls...but like Jezz. There's noone." He said to himsself.

Then he arriived at his apartment.

Hope you like it! plz review! ^_^ next chapter soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

* I only own my oc.

*I'm playing with the characters so they'll be doing stuff that normally they wouldn't do.

*Don't like, DON'T READ!

*For the readers Enjoy! ^_^

**Something I've never felt...**

Since the last day he saw Jezz, he hasn't gone out. Only thinking and thinking over it.Izaya was in his apartment thinking about the last days and how weird He was acting, the girl and the way he was feeling.

Namie was also there. She was cleaning the bookshelves, while wondering what was happening to Izaya. For him being so quiet and thoughtful wasn't normal.

So then he broke the silence with a question.

"What do you think about love, Namie-san?" He asked.

Namie didn't know how to answer that question. Her love wasn't a normal love. And she suffered much. So she replied. "I don't really care about it."

"Heh?...interesting..." Izaya said in return.

For a couple of minutes, the silence filled the atmosphere once again.

"How do you know when someone is in love?" Izaya asked breaking the silence.

Namie looked at him with a confused look in her face. But then she replied. "Well, you know it when you want to be all the time around that person, you like every detail about that person, you truly care for that person, etc..."

"But, why are you asking this anyway? Falling for someone?" She asked right after answering his question.

"Hmm...Maybe..." Izaya said in return.

"What are you going to do about it?" Namie questioned.

He stood up and before going out the door he stopped and replied back to her. "I don't know yet..." Then he left. He needed to clear his mind. But it was the least of what he did. Question after question was on his mind. Why he was feeling this? Why in such a short time something so strong can be born? But Izaya was only sure about one thing. That new feeling was beyond any other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Something I've never felt...**

On one morning, Jezz woke up admiring the day. She wanted to relax at her apartment. Jezz took a bath, then she ate her breakfast and then she went to take out the garbage. While going up the stairs she heard someone calling her name.

"Jezz-san?" Kida asked.

"Kida-kun?" She replied.

"Good morning, princess." He said enthusiastic.

"Yo! Good morning Kida. You live here?" She asked him.

"Actually I'm going to visit Mikado." Kida said back at her. Smiling at her, He asked. "Do you want to come too?"

"Sure, thanks." Jezz replied.

They went to the third floor, where Mikado lived.

"Open up, Mikado! I have a surprise visitor for you." Kida said as soon as they arrived at Mikado's apartment.

"Coming." Mikado said in return.

Then He opened the door.

"Good morning Kida-kun." Mikado said.

"Ta-dah!" Kida said while presenting the visitor.

"Jezz-chan, good morning. Please come in." Mikado said, feeling happy of having he's best friend and a new friend visiting him.

At Mikado's place they had a great time. They played board games, video games, they were joking, talking about everything and everyone, and having a nice day. Jezz had a lot of fun that day. She felt really happy of having the oportunity to share good moments with nice people. But once she was in her room, she felt that something was missing, or in this case, someone.

"What's wrong?" She kept on thinking over and over until she realized.

"Izaya... I haven't seen him around lately. I hope he's doing fine."

A couple of days had passed since the last time she saw him. She didn't notice at first but now, she was starting to miss him. Even though they only shared together a couple of days.

But now, that she was missing him, she also realized that she was starting to fall for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Something I've never felt…**

Jezz wasn't really comfortable with the idea of haven't seen Izaya for a time. Even though, it wasn't a long time, she was kind of worried. She couldn't sleep at all wondering how he's doing. So then, she remembered that he gave her his cellphone number, so she texted him that late at night.

-Yo! Everything all right? Sorry if I woke you. Hope to see you soon. Att: Jezz.-

Izaya was sitting on his desk chair looking outside the glass window when he got the surprise of hearing his cellphone ring at that hour. He slided up his cellphone and was shocked that it was a text message from Jezz and at that hour. He smiled, and then he read it. Then texted back.

~Ah! Jezz-chan! So nice of you to send me a text. Everything is all right. By the way You didn't wake me so you can be calmed. Everything fine there? ~

When Jezz read the message, she sighed in relief that Izaya was all right. And texted him back.

-Everything all right. A few days ago I was hanging with Mikado and Kida. They're really cool.-

~Oh! Good for you. What are you going to do tomorrow, Jezz-chan? ~ He sent back at her, hoping for an answer.

He hasn't gone out for days. Just thinking and thinking. And needed to see her and be with her once more. That's why he asked her.

-Nothing, maybe walk around the city, maybe.- She replied.

~Tomorrow, meet me at the park on the morning. I'll be your personal tour guide. ;)~ He texted.

-No problem. See you tomorrow. Good night! :) – She texted back at him.

~Sleep well, Jezz-chan 3~ That was the final text for him.

Izaya felt much better now that he communicated with Jezz. Days of thinking and wondering are coming to an end. Even though he didn't know how to start. He needed to act soon and let her know about his newborn feelings for her.

On the outside he would act normal and like nothing is happening but in the inside he was confused. He had never felt about a girl like how he was feeling now.

Anxiously he went to bed, waiting for tomorrow. All he wanted was the sun to rise faster.

"I find humans interesting but…this feeling…it intrigues me." He finally said, then he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something I've never felt…**

Finally, the morning arrived. Izaya was up early and was eager to see Jezz.

Jezz woke up and started feeling nervous since she was going to finanlly see Izaya. After a couple of long days without seeing him.

Izaya left his apartment an hour early. And went to the park to wait for her.

After waiting like 30 minutes Jezz arrived.

"Good morning Izaya." Jezz said while approaching to Izaya with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Jezz-chan." He replied. Then he kissed her on the cheek.

Izaya's heart skipped 2 or 3 beats when he kissed her. But he felt happy. And Jezz blushed a little. Deep in their heart, they were happy to see each other again.

"Come on, let's first eat and then we'll walk around town." He said.

She agreed with an "ok."

Bother of them took off to a near fast food restaurant. Then they went to many places such like restaurants, every kind of shops, they watched a movie together, they visited more parks, etc… They ended up having a great day.

"I didn't know it was this late. Maybe we should head back home." Jezz said a bit worried.

Izaya looked at her, and then he smiled and replied. "I'll walk you home today." They started walking.

They finally arrived at Jezz's apartment. And Izaya accompanied her to the door.

"Jezz, thanks a lot for today. I'll be heading back now. Have a nice sleep." He said.

"Wait." She stopped him. "It's really late and it's dangerous to be walking around alone. You can stay here if you want." Jezz said without a second thought. After all, she wanted him to stay with a her a bit more.

Izaya's eyes widened a little when he heard her offering. But then he went back to normal.

"Thank you very much Jezz-chan. I think I'll stay for the night." He said then he grinned a little.

"Come in." Jezz said. She was happy to have him at her apartment.

She gave him a quick tour around the apartment. Finally she showed him his bedroom or the only room that apartment had and Izaya was going to use this night.

"You'll sleep here." She said while opening the door. Showing a Full size bed. "Izaya, thanks a lot for today too. Good night." She said.

Since the apartment had only one room Izaya was a bit confused. "Where are you going to sleep Jezz?" He asked.

"I'll go to the living room." She replied.

"Oh…ok…Oyasumi." He said.

They went to sleep.

Later that night, Izaya woke up wondering if she was sleeping well. He made his way to the living room.

"You'll get a cold if you sleep here." He said with a kind voice.

He took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Izaya then layed by her side on the bed. They ended up sleeping on the same bed that night.

"Oyasumi, Jezz-san" He said with a smirk on his face.

Plz review! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Something I've never felt…**

Izaya wasn't really sleepy that night. He just stayed there besides Jezz thinking on what to do to let her know about his feelings. While deep thinking he remembered of a new amusement park that was about to open. He wanted to have an actual date with her and tell her. And this was a good idea. Very early in the morning he left Jezz's place to go buy the tickets. When Jezz woke up she found herself in bed.

"Eh! Was I dreaming ! or I was sleeping on the couch and Izaya…" She suddenly stopped talking and stood up fastly.

She started to call Izaya but he never answered. Instead, she found breakfast made and a little note besides it that read.

~Good morning Jezz-chan. Sorry if I left so early, I remembered that I have some things to do. Thanks for letting me stay for the night. I made breakfast for you, hope you like it. See you again. Izaya. ~

"Ooh…Ok." Jezz said.

Then she ate what Izaya prepared. "Yumm. It tastes good." She said.

"Wonder what he's doing so early today?" She asked herself.

Later that same day she received a call from Izaya.

"Hello" Jezz said.

"Jezz hello." Izaya said.

"How are you?" Jezz said.

"I'm really good now, since I can hear your voice." He replied.

Jezz blushed. In her thoughts she thanked God that he couldn't see her face right now, since she was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks…" She replied.

"I got tickets for the amusement park. Tomorrow wait for me at the entrance of the train station." He said.

"Ah! Really? That's so cool! I'll be there." She said back.

"See you tomorrow Jezz." Izaya said with a playful tone of voice.

"Ok. See ya." She replied.

"YES!" Jezz yelled out of excitement. "I'll finally go on a date with him." She said. "But…" She said and her emotions started to change into sadness. "Soon I'll be going back to my country…"

"My feelings for him are strong. Whenever I'm with him I want to stay more time. But…soon I'll go…And all will dessappear…*sigh* Izaya, you're the reason for me to stay." Jezz said with a really sad look on her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Something I've never felt…**

The most awaited day has finally come. This will be the day that Jezz and Izaya will go on a date. Jezz couldn't sleep at all. Thinking on how it'll be d date. She woke up early looking forward to the date. As well Izaya, but he also had in mind on how he would confess to her. How will he start and what he'll say.

The hours passed. Both of them were getting ready for their date. But they were getting nervous.

They met at the entrance of the train station as planned. This time Jezz was the one early.

"Jezz, ready to go?" Izaya said with a grin on his face.

"Uh! How did you get here?" Jezz asked. She was standing looking everywhere and didn't see him coming.

"It's because it's crowded." Izaya replied. "Shall we go?" He said.

"Sure." Jezz said happily.

They a boarded the train, and went to the amusement park. The train was full so they walkled into the last wagon of the train. Counting them, there were like 5 persons. This helped Izaya to have some time alone with Jezz. After all he wanted to have a private time with her. But he didn't speak there. They were just sitting there, one besides the other. Minute by minute getting more nervous. Silence was dominating the atmosphere. Until Jezz broke it a little.

"I hope we have a lot of fun tonight." Jezz suddenly said.

"So true, Jezz-chan." Izaya replied at Jezz's comment.

The train finally stopped. They finally arrived at their destination.

"Let's go." Said Izaya.

They got out and went to the amusement park. Izaya gave the tickets at the entrance. And the staff guy let them in.

"This is beautiful." Jezz said admiring everything specially the attractions.

They rode a lot of attractions such as roller coasters, hunted mansions, they also played some games. They were having one of their best nights together. By now, none of them were nervous. But Izaya was feeling a bit uneasy. He wanted to tell her that night. He didn't want to let it pass.

"Ne? Jezz-san. Do you want to ride the gigantic Ferris wheel?" Izaya asked, hoping to get the chance there.

"Sure, let's go." She answered.

They made a huge line. But to them it passed really fast. They were talking and playing with each other. Now it was their turn to go in. Izaya entered first and helped Jezz to get in. They sat in front of each other. The Ferris wheel started to move slowly. Now they were deeply staring at each other, while the breeze was caressing their faces. Izaya was feeling at peace but getting nervous each time plus a little bit of sadness too. Then he suddenly looked away.

"Izaya what's wrong?" Jezz asked him when she saw his sad eyes.

Izaya didn't say anything. He was just staring at the city from a really high place. While in his mind was a storm of thoughts.

"Izaya…beautiful isn't it?" She said but still a bit worried.

Silence once again filled the air. They were now admiring the view from that high place.

"Have you ever fell in love before?" He asked her, breaking the silence.

"Well…yea…" She said.

Silence dominated the atmosphere once more. But this time Jezz broke it.

"I'll be heading back to my hometown in 2 days."

"Ah…I know." Izaya replied with a sadder expression.

The Ferris wheel stopped. It was time now to get out of the attraction and to return home. They walked towards the exit, and then to the train station. The air was in deep silence. They entered their train and sat.

"Thanks for today Izaya. I had a great time with you." She told him, then she rested her head on Izaya's shoulder.

This act and her words caught Izaya off guard. But his sad feelings ceased a lot.

"Thanks to you too Jezz-san." He replied, but still a bit of sadness was registered by Jezz's ears.

Izaya gently rested his head on top of Jezz's head. Then, both fell asleep on the way back to Ikebukuro.

Plz review! :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Something I've never felt…**

The final day has come. Jezz would be leaving today. She woke up early to double check on her luggage. After the date with Izaya she didn't get to see him one last time. But they maintained great communication.

A taxi picked up Jezz at her apartment. Even though she could go to the airport by train, she called a taxi to get there as quick as possible. Sitting in the taxi she was thoughtful and sad. She arrived at the airport and went straight to the check in process. After ending with the process, she went to some fast food hut and sat there without eating anything. She just stared at everyone passing by.

On the other hand, Izaya was at his apartment regretting of never telling her that night. He couldn't let her go without telling her and without an answer.

He stood up, took his coat. Since he needed a fast ride he called Celty to take him to the airport. Celty arrived in just a few minutes at Izaya's place. Then they took off. In just a couple of minutes Izaya was at the entrance of the airport. Once he entered he started looking for Jezz but he didn't find her. He realized that she may be at the other side, passing the section where they check you. But it wasn't easy to pass with a blade in pockets. He took out his blade and put it under his foot. Then he kicked it as hard as he could. And the blade made its way through the floor passing happily some security guards. The blade ended up lying on a corner where it couldn't be seen by anyone. Izaya grinned; anything couldn't stop him from finding Jezz. He made his way and then he picked the blade. Now his major task, find Jezz.

Jezz was still sitting on the same place. Thinking and thinking about everything, but mostly Izaya.

"It's almost time to be boarding. I'll just go wait in line."

She stood up and left.

Izaya was walking on the same area. Looking everywhere hoping to see her. And from afar he saw her.

"Jezz." He said.

Then he started running, trying to catch up with her. When he was finally near he managed to take her arm and turned her to face him.

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment. Jezz at the moment was so surprised that she couldn't speak.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." Izaya said.

They moved neard a wall, to free the way for the other people. Once near the wall, he managed to make a barrier with his own body. Putting one arm on the wall but on top of Jezz's head, and his body infront of her. Not letting her some space to move.

"Why don't you come with me?" He questioned her.

"I guess it's too late." Jezz responded.

"I've never felt like this before…" He said back.

"Just find another one..." Jezz said. But her heart broke while she said it.

Izaya had a free arm, then he slowly put it on Jezz's waist. Then he tenderly slide his hand on to her lower back, almost hugging her.

"There's no one but you, Jezz…" He replied.

He slowly moved his head forward and stopped his forehead with Jezz's. Feeling her breath and Jezz feeling Izaya's breath.

Jezz has never heard Izaya that serious, but mostly sad. She wanted to see his eyes and she looked up. The sudden movement made Izaya's lips to rose with hers. Izaya took advantage of the moment and pressed his lips against her lips. Then he separated a bit.

"I love you, Jezz." He said, then he kissed her once more.

Jezz was shocked by his sudden declaration of love. But she was happy. That's what she wanted to know and what she needed to her. Izaya was her only reason to stay.

"I love you too, Izaya." She replied and she kissed him back.

They hugged each other and then they left the airport. Back to where Izaya live, since this day forward they would be living together. Their love was true and pure, setting aside their pasts. Now they'll be opening a new chapter of their lives together.

**~The end!~**

**PLZ! Review, comment! ^_^ thanx for reading! **


End file.
